Promises
by Angel-Hiragizawa32
Summary: Tomoyo thought that life was unconditionaly lonely until she met Eriol again in the streets of Milan, coincidentally. Love blooms as expected...but what else would happen? Things get complicated when someone forgets something important...*Completed*
1. To see you

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura   
  
A/N: This is my first CCS fic! I hope you people like it. Please do not flame me, I have a very low self esteem and I'm easily injured ^_^; (and a friend Dani who will kick the asses of anyone who flames) Anyway, let's begin with the story, shall we?   
  
Promises  
  
So what if my life doesn't revolve around love  
I don't need it to live my life no more  
So what if everything is not from above  
I guess I've never been so sure  
  
The words of the song played over and over again in the luxury summer condo situated in Milan. The song played in the radio which was placed in the bathroom. Somewhere in the spa filled with bubbles was Tomoyo Daidouji. She was relaxing in the spa while she read her book. Occasionally, she would stop and admire the paintings on the ceiling of the wall in the bathroom. Then, a different kind of tune played and Tomoyo reached out for her cell phone which was on the head rest.   
  
"Hello?" she answered.  
"Miss Daidouji, it's Heather. I called to tell you that you have no meetings or appointments. All you have to do today is sign a few papers at our branch and you are free for the day", her secretary said.  
  
As her secretary went through her schedule with her, she got out of the tub and wrapped herself in a fluffy towel before pulling out the stopper inside the tub. She continued listening to her secretary while she dried herself up and changed into some comfortable clothes. Tomoyo had on a pink top and a pair of white pants.   
  
"So, I've got nothing else right?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
She hung up the phone and went to make herself breakfast since she wasn't needed in the office till' noon. All she had to do for the day is just sign papers and she was free for the day. She was in Milan on a business trip.   
  
Tomoyo now stands as a 20 year old woman who is a fashion designer and owner of the 'TND' private label company. She was now 5'8, slim and beautiful. She had fair skin that complimented her dark raven hair and amethyst eyes. Tomoyo had just been recently noted as one of the top 50 bachelorettes in the world. She was number 25. 3 years ago, she left Tomoeda to pursue her goal in the fashion industry. She succeeded in it and now she owned several branches of "TND" clothes store in Europe, Asia and even the USA. Her clothes were popular amongst the teenagers mostly. Her life was pretty complete but she had never felt so lonely before. She longed to be in her childhood years when she was filming Sakura in action. That's right, Sakura Kinomoto, her best friend in the whole world. Those were the happy moments of her life. It did not last though, Sakura found Syaoran Li, the love of her life. She had accepted the fact that he would be the one for Sakura. She didn't only miss them. She missed everything in Tomoeda. She missed the way Yamazaki would tell lies, the way Chiharu would whack him, the way Rika would blush whenever Terada-sensei was in sight and also the way Naoko would tell scary stories. Heck, she even missed Touya and Yukito. She even thought of Kero, Suppi and Nakuru. Those were the people that she had missed a lot for the past 3 years. That was the part of her life that she would never ever forget. Her mind also lingered around a specific sorcerer who had navy blue eyes and matching azure eyes. Eriol Hiragizawa was his name. He was the only one who was able to unveil her mask. Every time she was depressed or sad, he would be there to comfort her. He made a promise to her that he would try as far as possible to be there for her whenever she needed him. He did keep his promise until the day she left Tomoeda.  
Tomoyo walked towards her dressing table and put on a few pieces of jewellery. She had on a bracelet, a necklace, her watch and a sapphire ring. Each one of the jewellery that she wore was given to her by someone special. The bracelet was from Sakura. The necklace was from her mother and the ring was from Eriol. The ring had writings engraved onto it. The words 'amigo para sempre' which meant friends forever in Spanish. Eriol gave it to her before she left and she have been wearing it ever since. It matched her clothing and her style. After that, she went to the kitchen to make herself a ham and cheese sandwich. She ate it while she poured herself a glass of milk. Then, she watched some television. She plans to leave for her "TND" branch after that. She did not bother to dress nicely since she was just signing a few papers so; she just grabbed a white hooded sweater, her car keys and her handbag before she left her condo. She closed the door after her and headed for the elevator which took her to the parking lot. Once she got out, she pressed the button on her car keys and it lead her to where she had parked her black 2 door Ferrari. She got in and drove off to the city where her 'TND' outlet was. It was about 20 minutes drive provided there was no traffic. 'It's a nice day today', she thought. Summer in Milan was nice and warm. It wasn't blazing hot and windy like in Australasia.   
  
She parked her car just outside the store and walked in. She had on a pair of purple shades to match her eyes. Her employees greeted her as she walked in. "Cynthia, did the New York office faxed the papers over to be signed?" Tomoyo asked. The salesgirl took her to the counter and gave her the papers. Tomoyo proof read it and signed it. It was documents to approve her next release of designs around the world. She was pleased with the amount of people in the store who were buying her clothes. She stayed at until lunchtime before she headed to Starbucks just down the street where the store was. She bought herself a cup of Café Valencia and a blueberry muffin. She took a seat outside and started to read the local papers.  
'Aah, that's interesting. There's an orchestra concert tonight. I've got to get tickets', she thought. She quickly called the number and booked a box seat. Then, she continued eating her lunch.   
  
"Excuse me", someone said.  
  
Tomoyo looked up and saw someone awfully familiar. He stood in front of her with navy blue hair and dark azure eyes.   
  
"Yes?" she replied.  
"Can I sit here?" he asked.  
  
She nodded her head and he sat down with her. 'Where have I seen him before?' she thought. Then, she saw what he was having. He had a turkey sandwich and tea. He took out the olives and carrots in his sandwich before he ate it. Then, he took out 2 slices of lemon and a packet of raw sugar to put in his tea. He put the lemon in his tea and only added half of the sugar in it. That hit her. She knew who he was and she only knew one person in the world who would do the things that the man had just done. She took a deep breath before calling out his name. "Eriol?" she said.  
  
  
A/n: That's all I have for this time people! Please do not flame me. What do you think of it? I would probably continue anyways but please leave a review! I want to see how many people actually read my story. J I love you all. Thank you so much DANI-KINS!!! Love u lots! Fedishi! I'll kick your ass if u flame me. Enjoy and review! 


	2. A talk and a performance

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura  
  
A/n: I would like to thank you for taking your time to read my pathetic story and reviewing it. It means so much to me. This is the continuation. Keep the reviews coming. I've read a few suggestions and I'll try to apply it to this story. ( Hope you enjoy it!  
  
  
  
"I thought you have forgotten me, Daidouji-san", the man said.  
  
Tomoyo looked at him shocked.  
  
"For a moment there, I thought you have completely forgotten me", he chuckled.  
  
It took a while before Tomoyo regained her composure but she did. She smiled fondly at the sorcerer who was sitting right in front of her. Flashbacks of him and her hit her like a speeding bullet train. 'He had changed so much. I hardly recognised him when he sat here before', she thought.  
  
"Any thought that you wish to share with me, Daidouji-san?" he asked "Actually, I do have a few. You have changed and grown so much that I barely recognise you", Tomoyo answered.  
  
She turned to him and watched him laugh. She couldn't help but laugh herself. She took a glance at him. He had indeed changed physically. He was tall but he still had the dark navy blue hair and those mysterious azure eyes. He didn't wear his glasses anymore. She admired his looks. 'He's grown so handsome', she thought to herself. Then, she snapped herself from thinking that way. 'Tomoyo, get a grip on yourself! He's just Eriol', she thought.  
  
"I see that you're still wearing the ring that I gave you", he said, taking her hand and inspecting her finger which wore the ring.  
  
Tomoyo started blushing very hard.  
  
"I've been wearing it since I've got it", she admitted.  
  
Eriol smiled at her and took a glance at her. 'My God she's beautiful. She's grown into such an enchanting and beautiful woman', he thought. They continued talking over lunch. Both of them reminded each other about the times that they shared together during their childhood years. Then, Tomoyo asked Eriol a very touchy question.  
  
"How's Mizuki-sensei?" she asked.  
  
Eriol's heart shattered again into a million pieces. His face fell and his expression was sad. Tomoyo figured that she should not have asked about Kaho Mizuki.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause any grief in asking that, Hiragizawa- san", she said. "No worries. Why wouldn't you ask? If you must know, we broke up right after you left Tomoeda. She found someone else and I'm happy for her", he answered.  
  
Tomoyo placed her hand on his and rubbed his hand. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Then, she took a look at her watch and realised that it was already 3 pm. She had to get going if she wants to get ready for the orchestra concert tonight.  
  
"Hiragizawa-kun, I have to go or I'm going to be late", she said. "Please, just call me Eriol. No need for formality. After all, we've known each other for so long", he said. "Eriol-kun, I've got to go. Maybe I'll see you some other time", she said.  
  
He took her hand and brought it to his lips.  
  
"We shall, Tomoyo-san. We shall meet again, one day", Eriol said.  
  
Tomoyo started to blush real hard when he kissed the back of her hand. She felt her cheek burning but she calmed herself down. After saying good bye, she left. Her thoughts lingered again towards the sorcerer. Little that she knew, he was also thinking about her.  
  
Tomoyo collected her ticket from the store that she had booked it from. Then, she went back and prepared herself for the concert. The concert was at 8pm but the audience has got to be there by 7.30pm or else the door would close and would not admit anyone in. It was now 5.30pm. After her meeting with Eriol, Tomoyo went back to the shop and her secretary had called her telling that she has an urgent meeting with one of the managers who happened to be in Milan at that time. Tomoyo had to drive all over to the other side of the city to meet him and the meeting was just about accounts and financial updates. Tomoyo managed to finish it and get back to her condo early to prepare for the concert.  
  
She took a shower, washed her hair and conditioned it. She got out of the shower and blow dried her hair before giving herself a manicure. She put on a navy blue dress which she had designed herself. The dress was a one shouldered dress which was nice and tight. It showed of her figure. Although plain, the dress showed off her long legs as the splits were up to her thighs. Then, she put her hair up and left a few strands dangling. She curled the strands to give a nice curl effect. After that, she applied some make up. She only applied foundation, a light bluish eye shadow, mascara and lipstick. She studied the effect and was very pleased with it. Tomoyo walked up to the full length mirror and gave a last check before she picked up her evening bag and left the condo.  
  
The place was packed and there were a lot of people there. When Tomoyo walked in, many eyes gazed at her in awe. She was stunning and she knew it herself. When she presented her ticket to the person in charged, he led her to the box that she had booked for the night. The place began to fill up and after a while, the lights were turned off and it was pitch black except for the stage. The orchestra members were having warm ups before they start. They introduced the conductor before they began to play their instruments. The conductor was a man around his thirties and he was wearing a very nice looking tuxedo. As the orchestra played songs by Mozart, Handel and Bach, Tomoyo felt herself feeling relaxed. She had liked this since she was young. Her talent was singing and she had always joined the choir but as she grew older, she never really sang again. After a few pieces, the host announced that they had a special guest who happened to be there at the right place at the right time.  
  
"Please give a round of applause to Eriol Hiragizawa", the host said.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened as she heard the name. She quickly looked at the stage and she saw Eriol in his tuxedo, walking towards the stage. He bowed and sat down on the piano bench. She could see him taking a deep breath before starting. As his fingers touched the piano keys, music played around her mind and Tomoyo listened to it in awe. She admired his talent. The piece that he played was beautiful. After a while, Eriol ended his piece. He stood up and bowed while the audience gave him an encouraging round of applause. There were a few people standing and Tomoyo was one of them. After his stunning performance, the concert was over. Tomoyo sat there when the people below her started to leave. She was just waiting for them to leave so that she wouldn't have to be pushed just to leave the theatre. She waited for about 20 minutes and the whole place was quiet. She slowly walked out of her box and headed towards the stairs. The place was almost empty. When she got to the main entrance, she saw Eriol there. It was as though he was waiting for someone. She wanted to call out his name but she didn't have to because he turned around and saw her. He smiled at her. She looked around and there was no one else. She walked towards him and stood before him He looked so charming.  
  
"Tomoyo-san, I knew I sensed you from somewhere", he said. "Did you now? I should have known the sorcerer would have been performing his talent tonight and I never knew until the host announced that you were", she said.  
  
They were both exchanging comments. Eriol looked at Tomoyo and all he could see was just a bright angel. She looked stunning and magnificent to her. Then, they both heard a loud grumble that came from both of their stomachs. They both laughed at each other.  
  
"I guess we could both go for dinner or supper together?" Eriol said.  
  
Tomoyo agreed and Eriol offered his arm. Tomoyo took his offer and took his arm. They both walked to the parking lot hand in hand.  
  
"How did you get here?" Eriol asked. "I came by taxi. I didn't know where this place was", Tomoyo answered.  
  
They walked to a navy blue BMW convertible. Eriol opened the door for Tomoyo and closed it after she got in. Then, he drove to the nearest Japanese restaurant that was still open at this hour. They chatted along the way before they got to the restaurant. When they got there, Eriol ordered take away and drove off again.  
  
"So, where are you taking me?" Tomoyo asked. "Somewhere special", Eriol answered.  
  
A/n: I'm so evil. I'm ending it here. Thank you again for the people that have reviewed my story. I love you all! ( Enjoy this one and review! ( Thanks again ( 


	3. Bonding with you

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura  
  
A/n: Hey to all of you who are reading my story. I appreciate your reviews and feedback. To ShoujoAngel, I understand that you are confused on most bits. The car is rented and as for the Japanese restaurant, in the city where everything is, the shops are usually open till midnight or so. I had a bit of logical thinking in that. Lol! I'd take your advice on the clothes description but I happen to like describing them especially when I have Tomoyo as a fashion designer. So, I would have to describe it. I hope you would let it slip ^_^; enough of me babbling, enjoy this chapter! :D  
  
Eriol drove to a specific spot. It was up on the hill somewhere. Tomoyo had never been there before but she trust that Eriol knows where he's going. 'How long has he been here?' she thought to herself. She looked out the window and noticed that they were going uphill. She took a moment and looked at Eriol while he was driving.  
  
"Saw something interesting on my face?" Eriol asked.  
  
Tomoyo snapped and turned away. Eriol kept his eye on the road while his mind was on the woman who was once the girl that he had a crush on when he was a teenager. Soon, they reached their destination. Tomoyo didn't even notice that the car has stopped until Eriol cleared his throat.  
  
"We're here. I want you to see it, come on", he urged.  
  
Before Tomoyo could say another word, Eriol had already got out of the car. Tomoyo followed of course. When she got out of the car and walked towards Eriol, she saw the most amazing sight in her whole trip in Milan. The spot where Eriol had specifically chosen overlooked the entire city. The lights of the city made the view beautiful. Tomoyo was left breathless.  
  
"It's beautiful", she whispered under her breath. "Not as beautiful as you though", Eriol said.  
  
That comment made Tomoyo blush. She doesn't take compliments very well. Eriol went to the car and took out the food while he turned the car's engine off. They sat on the car's front and ate in silence. It was because they wanted to admire the sight. After a while, Tomoyo rubbed her arms because she felt cold. Eriol noticed this and went to his car boot to get a coat out for her. He gently draped it over her shoulders. Tomoyo muttered a few words of gratitude. The wind was blowing gently and it blew her hair.  
  
"So what are you doing here in Milan, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked. "I'm here to perform for the orchestra. I've been performing part time and doing a business with Syaoran and Yamazaki", Eriol answered. "Syaoran and Yamazaki are here in Milan as well?" Tomoyo asked, shocked. "No, Syaoran is in Hong Kong and Yamazaki is in Tokyo", Eriol answered. "So, you are here for business reasons as well as performing reasons?" she asked.  
  
Eriol nodded his head. Tomoyo fiddled with her hands and looked away. Again, silence prevailed. This time, Eriol broke it in a very unexpected tone and with a very unexpected topic.  
  
"After you left, Sakura almost fell into depression because she felt like she was the one who made you leave. It was as though as she blamed herself for your departure. When you didn't reply her letters, she thought that you obviously didn't want her as your friend anymore. If Syaoran wasn't there, she would have killed herself with the cards", Eriol said.  
  
Tomoyo began to shake without control. Tears started to stream down her cheeks.  
  
"I was selfish. I didn't want to reply her because I was hurt. She chose Syaoran over me, her best friend. Whenever they were together, I was left alone and I felt so left out. When I got her letters, I just didn't open them", she said, covering her face with her hands.  
  
Eriol instantly wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.  
  
"I was just too selfish to think about what she needed", Tomoyo said, between sobs.  
  
Eriol gently stroked her hair as she cried on his chest. After a while, she calmed down and she discovered that she liked being in Eriol's arms. It reminded her of the past where he was there comforting her, as always. His scent of peppermint and autumn leaves lingered into her nose. Eriol held her, not wanting to let go. She remained in his arms for a bit before she started to pull away.  
  
"Eriol-kun?" she said. "Yes?" he answered. "Do you think its too late if I keep in contact with her now?" she asked. "No, I think she'll be overwhelmed with happiness", he said, truthfully.  
  
She looked up at him and looked deeply into his eyes. He looked back into hers and their faces were getting closer. It was like a magnet pulling each other when different poles touch. Then, they both turned away.  
  
"We should probably get going", Eriol said.  
  
Tomoyo nodded her head and walked towards the passenger seat. Eriol started the engine and drove off. Tomoyo looked out the window and soon, she fell asleep. Eriol wanted to ask her where she was staying but she was already asleep. So, he drove to his rented apartment in the outskirts. When he reached there, he picked her up into his arms and took her into his apartment. He struggled with opening the door but with a little help from the magical powers he had, he managed. He carried her to his room, tugged her in and gave her a kiss on the forehead before she left. 'Sleep well, princess', he thought.  
  
Tomoyo was awakened by the gentle chirps of birds and the soothing ray of sunlight in the morning. When she opened her eyes, she didn't recognised the place. She noticed that she was still in her dress from last night. She looked around the room. There was a study table with a closed laptop on it. On the corner, there was a painting of a rose. It was newly done because it was left standing. Tomoyo walked towards the study table and saw a neat pile of papers. When she studied it, she found that it was designs of jewellery. There was one specific design that she liked. It was a sapphire pendant cut into a shape of a rose. The petals were sapphire while the inside was a diamond. It looked beautiful even with only the drawings on the paper. She decided to walk out of the room and once she did, she was greeted by the smell of bacon and eggs.  
  
"Good morning, Tomoyo-san", Eriol said.  
  
Eriol was in the kitchen with an apron on. Tomoyo thought he looked cute in it.  
  
"Good morning to you too, Eriol-kun", Tomoyo replied.  
  
In about 10 minutes, Eriol had breakfast ready and the two began to eat. Tomoyo felt rather uncomfortable in her outfit. She was still in the dress she was yesterday. After eating breakfast, Tomoyo asked Eriol whether she could borrow his clothes because she felt rather uncomfortable with what she was wearing. Eriol told her to pick out anything from his wardrobe and she did. She went into his wardrobe and found some comfortable clothing. She chose a dark blue button shirt and pants. The pants and shirt was a bit big for her. So, she just tied a knot on his shirt. When she came out, she found Eriol at the balcony. She slowly made her way there just to surprise him.  
  
"I know you're there", Eriol said.  
  
Tomoyo giggled and stood beside him. They talked more about themselves. Eriol told Tomoyo that he was in the jewellery designing industry with Yamazaki and Syaoran. The three of them were the owners of the Shields Jewellers. Tomoyo told Eriol about her fashion designing career. They started to make up for the last 3 years that they have lost. Both knew that they were interested in each other but both of them were afraid to make the move. After that, Eriol sent her to her condominium. "Eriol, thank for last night. I would like to meet up with you some other time if you want to", Tomoyo said. "I would like that. I'll give you a call", he said.  
  
Tomoyo left him her number and gave a kiss on the cheek before she left. Eriol watched as she walked into the building. She looked back and waved. He waved back and watched her leave. Then, he drove off. 'God, she's beautiful', he thought.  
  
A/n: That's all folks. Enjoy and review! I love u all and I so appreciate what you've reviewed so far. It's a very encouraging thought. DANI-KINS! This is for you. Actually the whole story is dedicated to you because you have been such a good pal to me. Thank you! Neha and Joce, thank you to you guys too. See you soon! 


	4. The departure of promises

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura  
  
A/n: I hope you all are happy with this chapter. DANI-KINS!!! *muaks muaks* I love you so much! You are such a good pal of mine. Thank you again to all of you who have reviewed. I appreciate it so much. Do you guys reckon I would be able to do a one shot? Probably could aye? Anyways, read the story and review. Tell me what's going on, ok? Thanks again.  
  
The day was absolutely grey and gloomy. For a summer, the day was not a very nice one. Tomoyo was stuck at her condo watching television. Eriol had given her a call a few days back telling her that he will see her on Saturday which happens to be the day after tomorrow. Ever since night when she slept at his apartment, Tomoyo had been busy with the 'TND' proposals and documents. Her secretary had also told her that her flight back to New York was in a week's time.  
  
Tomoyo's mind was also filled with thoughts. No doubt the person that she is thinking of was Eriol. He made her think of so many things. He also triggered the button to ignore Sakura for the rest of her life. She gave it a lot of thought as she fiddled with a piece of paper in her hand. The paper had Sakura's recent e-mail address on it. Eriol had made her wrote it down when he was talking to her the other day. He told her that he could see that she wasn't writing it down and he made her wrote it down. 'I guess maybe Eriol's right, it has been far too long that I have been ignoring her', she thought as she strolls towards her working table. The laptop was on and it was online. Her e-mail went like this:  
  
To: cherry_sakura19@yahoo.com From: Tomoyo_daidouji24@yahoo.com Subject: Greetings from an old acquaintance  
  
Hello there, Sakura.  
  
It's been a long time, ne? 3 years. How are you? I hope you are fine. How is everything coming along? I have been good and busy for the past 3 years with all my studies and stuff. I lost your contact after that and I have just recently got it back, I met up with Eriol. Anyways, I guess I'll leave my message here. I hope to hear from you soon. Sayonara.  
  
Yours truly, Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
After sending the massage, Tomoyo went to take a shower. She took an extra long one to clear her mind. 'I have to tell Eriol that I'm leaving soon', she thought. After the shower, Tomoyo dried herself up and slipped into some comfortable clothes. Just then, the doorbell buzzed. Tomoyo ran to the main door and opened it. She was shocked to find Eriol standing outside her door, wet and drenched. "Eriol?" she said. She let him in and quickly looked for a towel and the clothes that she had borrowed from him. She gave it to him and told him to use her room to change. While he was changing, Tomoyo boiled some water on the stove to make some tea for Eriol and herself. She knew what Eriol wanted in his cup of tea and cut two slices of lemon. She put half a teaspoon of sugar in as well. Tomoyo just added milk and sugar into hers. She didn't really mind what she has in her cup. When Eriol came out, Tomoyo couldn't help but look at him. Eriol in return, stared back at her. They were both caught in a trance.  
  
"Is that for me?" Eriol asked, breaking the trance.  
  
Tomoyo nodded her head and gave him the cup. Eriol noticed what was in there and smiled at her. He took a sip and sat down at the high stool at the counter.  
  
"You still know what I like after it's been so long", Eriol stated. "What can I say, I have a very good memory", Tomoyo answered. "I would say so actually", Eriol said. "So, how did you end up here?" Tomoyo asked. "My car crashed just about a couple of blocks away from here. So I ran here to get help. I left my mobile phone at my apartment and I didn't know where else to go. Then, I remember that u stayed quite near here", Eriol answered.  
  
They continued talking and talking until they finished their cup of tea. Eriol made a call to the mechanics to get them to pick up his car and fix it. Tomoyo told Eriol that she sent a message to Sakura and that she was leaving soon. That was when silence started to creep in. They couldn't help but stare at each other. Once they did that, they were caught in a trance that started to pull them together. Soon, they were so close that they could hear each other breathing. "Eriol, I ...I ..." Before she could say anything, he claimed her lips. Tomoyo closed her eyes and felt the sweet touch of his lips on hers. With that one kiss, Tomoyo saw and felt everything that Eriol was feeling. She felt so astonished by it. The impact of the kiss brought them both together. Tomoyo wrapped her arms around Eriol's neck and he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. Eventually, they broke apart for air but they didn't let go of each other. Slowly, Tomoyo took Eriol's hand and led him to the couch where he sat down and she leaned on him. Eriol gently kissed her cheek.  
  
"Eriol, I'm still going to be leaving soon. What's going to happen to us then?" Tomoyo said. Their fingers intertwined.  
  
"I'm leaving as well but I'll make you a promise. If we ever meet again under the same circumstances as we did with this one, we'll go steady", Eriol said.  
  
Tomoyo nodded her head in agreement. They stayed like that for a long time before they moved. Then, the phone rang. Tomoyo excused herself and went to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Tomoyo said. "Miss Daidouji, I'm calling from the airport to reconfirm your flight for next Tuesday, 2.15pm", the voice said.  
  
Tomoyo said thank you and hung up the phone. Eriol eyed her as she walked towards him.  
  
"Who was it?" he asked. "The airport", she answered.  
  
Then, a loud growl was heard. Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"I guess it's time for dinner already?" Tomoyo said.  
  
They both laughed again and Tomoyo went to order some takeaways. It arrived about 25 minutes later and they both ate together.  
  
In that one week, Tomoyo and Eriol spent as much time as they can together. They would wake up early in the morning to see the sunrise and go for a morning jog. After that, they would go for breakfast and on of the café restaurants. Then, they would go sightseeing and go check out Tomoyo's 'TND' outlet. On alternate days, Eriol would bring Tomoyo to the Shields Jewellers branch in Milan. On the last night they were together in Milan, Eriol took Tomoyo to one of the fancy restaurants at the marina. After dinner, they went for a stroll at the beach before leaving. There, Eriol slipped a silver promise ring on her engagement finger whispering his promise again.  
  
"Wear this ring and I'll always be able to find you no matter where you are", Eriol said.  
  
Tomoyo shed tears but he wiped it away with his thumb and kissed her.  
  
It was 2 pm in the afternoon and Tomoyo was at the airport with Eriol. They were both leaving at the same time but different flights. Eriol was leaving for Hong Kong while Tomoyo was leaving for New York. Once they got their luggage checked in, they went to the waiting hall. There was not much conversation but Eriol still held Tomoyo's hand. He knew that she was sad. Eriol walked Tomoyo to her gate to say goodbye.  
  
"I guess this is goodbye for now", Tomoyo said, smiling weakly. Eriol kissed her forehead and gave her a hug. Tomoyo fought the tears in her eyes. She hugged him back and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"I enjoyed our one week and I hope to see you soon, Tomoyo-san", he said.  
  
Tomoyo nodded and he gave her another hug. Then, he kissed the back of her hand and watched her leave. As Tomoyo walked into the waiting hall, she cried. She couldn't hold it back anymore. She only hoped that they would meet again, some day. 'Eriol-kun, we'll see each other again, someday', she thought as she fiddled with the ring on her engagement finger.  
  
"Flight VI311 to New York is boarding now. First class ticket holders, please board now, thank you", the intercom announced.  
  
Tomoyo grabbed her handbag, looked back and walked to the gate. A tear formed and fell on her cheek. She walked to the plane and gave the stewardess her plane ticket and she showed her to her seat. Tomoyo looked out the window and sighed. She wiped the tears out of her eyes and calmed down. Again, she hoped that Eriol and her would meet again, someday.  
  
  
  
A/n: That's it people. This chapter is rather boring but I'll make it up in the next one. Please leave a review or two. Thank you. Hope you enjoy this one. I'll work on the next chapter as soon as possible. 


	5. Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura

A/n: Sorry people but I really did try to update it as fast as possible. Dannie-kins this is for you!

From: cherry_sakura19@yahoo.com

To: Tomoyo_daidouji24@yahoo.com

Subject: Awaiting your arrival

Dear Tomoyo-san,

Syao-kun and I are awaiting your arrival as well as Eriol-kun's. Eriol-kun is arriving one day earlier than you are so, he would be there to pick you up as well. I can't wait to see you two together. The last I heard was that you and he got on very well in Milan. I'm not surprised that you two actually got together. You guys are so perfect together. Anyways, I think I had enough of babbling. I'll see you soon.

Love,

Sakura & Syaoran

'Sakura-san, you are always the same person', Tomoyo thought. She switched her computer off and got her luggage. She was heading for the airport. Her flight was leaving in three hours time. Sakura was getting married in three weeks time. Tomoyo was to be Sakura's maid of honour, so she has to be there with her. Eriol was Syaoran's best man; he was going to be there as well. Sakura got the old gang together. Yamazaki, Chiharu, Reika and Naoko were going to be there as well. Chiharu, Reika and Naoko were Sakura's bridesmaids. Tomoyo was informed about two months ago. Sakura had replied her e-mail and they have been in contact ever since. Eriol still kept in contact with her and they often exchange e-mails. The taxi honed from the outside, snapping Tomoyo from her thoughts. Tomoyo grabbed her luggage and her handbag before she locked her house door. She got into the taxi and she went off to the airport.

                        "Flight VI233 has arrived", the intercom announced. Tomoyo got her things and walked towards the arrival hall. Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol were going to welcome her at the airport. Tomoyo wasn't sure whether she was going to recognise them or not. She felt very nervous. It has been a long time since she had seen them. She took a deep breath and walked out to the arrival hall. 

"Tomoyo-chan!" someone shouted. 

Tomoyo looked around and she recognised that voice. The voice belonged to a young lady who was about her height and had brown hair which was complimented by a pair of lovely green emerald eyes. She was standing next to a tall young man who had messy brown hair and perfect amber eyes. Tomoyo knew that she couldn't be wrong, those two were indeed Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura ran up to her best friend and gave her a big hug. Tomoyo laughed and hugged her back. They were startled when Syaoran cleared his throat to get Tomoyo's attention. Tomoyo grinned and hugged him. 

"How have you two been doing?" Tomoyo asked.

"Pretty good actually", Syaoran answered.

"It's nice to see you again, Tomoyo-chan", Sakura said.

Then, Tomoyo noticed that Eriol wasn't there. She started to look around for him.

"Where is Eriol?" she asked.

She looked at both them but they were looking down. She knew what they meant, he wasn't there. That was when a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"I'm right here", a voice whispered into her ear.

Tomoyo turned around to see Eriol. He still had his arms around her waist. She instantly hugged him and he kissed her forehead. Sakura and Syaoran both cleared their throats.

"Sorry to interrupt but I intend to get my maid of honour to try on her gown", Sakura said.

Eriol and Tomoyo both laughed. They were both happy to see each other. Tomoyo felt like there was a possibility that she and Eriol might be able to work things out at this wedding but then again, he might not want to. Syaoran and Sakura both knew something that Tomoyo didn't know. It was something that they will not be able to tell Tomoyo themselves. The four left in Syaoran's car.

            "Excuse me but what size would you be in, miss?" the woman in the bridal shop asked. Sakura was with Tomoyo at the bridal shop. Syaoran and Eriol were also there but at the other room, Eriol needs to try on his suit. "I'm a size 7", Tomoyo answered. The lady went off to look for a size that will fit Tomoyo. Tomoyo chose a violet off the shoulder gown. When the lady came back with the gown, Tomoyo instantly tried it on. While she was in the fitting room, she managed to let her hair down and put on the gown. Sakura got her a pair of matching violet heels and matching jewellery. Sakura found an amethyst choker and a pair of amethyst earrings 

Tomoyo examined herself at the mirror after she had everything on. She liked what she saw although the gown wasn't her creation. She would prefer to wear something that she had designed but she did not want to be bothered since she was already there. 

"Tomoyo, come on out here. I want to see how it looks on you", Sakura said.

Tomoyo laughed at Sakura's urging gesture. She opened the door and walked out. Sakura saw her friend and she started squealing with excitement. She gave Tomoyo a big hug and smiled.

"It looks perfect on you!" Sakura squealed. 

"Thanks", Tomoyo said, blushing.

Sakura made Tomoyo twirl around to see the effect of the flare end of the gown. Then, someone knocked the door. Sakura went to open it and saw that it was Syaoran. He brought Eriol in. Eriol had on his suit and he looked really sharp. When the two gentlemen saw Tomoyo, they both whistled and made compliments. That made Tomoyo blush harder and Sakura frown. 

            Then, Sakura made a snap decision that they would have photo shots done today instead of next week. Sakura changed into her gown and Syaoran changed into his suit. They made Tomoyo and Eriol stay with them at the shots. The photographer snapped many pictures of Sakura and Syaoran with different kinds of effects. He also snapped some pictures of the couple, Eriol and Tomoyo together. Syaoran convinced the photographer to take a few snaps of Tomoyo and Eriol and the photographer agreed because he thinks that they both make a very photogenic couple. He thinks that they match perfectly. Tomoyo and Eriol posed for the shots. Eriol always had his arms around Tomoyo and Tomoyo would always be smiling that enchanting smile of hers. Syaoran and Sakura couldn't help but smile at the two. 

"They look so perfect together", Sakura said.

"I couldn't have said it better myself but you know that it might not happen", Syaoran said.

"I think it might work out between those two", Sakura stated.

"But what about…?" Syaoran said, paused.

Sakura looked at both Tomoyo and Eriol who were still with the snapshots. The two were looking at each other and smiling.

"It's something that Eriol has to work out and realise soon", Sakura answered.

                        After the photography session, the four changed back into their normal clothes and went to the Li mansion where Syaoran lived with his mother and 4 sisters.

Tomoyo has been there only once but she could remember the place like it was her own mansion in Tomoeda. The thing that she remembers most was Syaoran's 4 sisters. They were always teasing Syaoran about Sakura and they loved to make fun of him. The moment the four walked in the house, they were greeted by Wei, Syaoran's butler. Then, Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren and Feimei came running to greet Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo!" the four greeted.

Tomoyo smiled and hugged all four of them. They had a lot to catch up. Tomoyo was then brought to her room which was opposite to Eriol's room. Sakura insisted that Tomoyo had a bit of rest since she didn't get to rest when she got off the plane. Tomoyo got to her room and changed into a much more comfortable outfit. She walked out of her room and the first thing she saw was a young lady about her height standing in front of her. She had long light brown hair, hazel eyes and a nice figure. Tomoyo wondered who she was because she had never seen her before.

"You must be Tomoyo Daidouji", the lady said.

"Yes, I am. Do I know you?" Tomoyo asked.

"No, but I've heard about you a lot from Eriol", she said.

"And you are?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm Serenity Miles, Eriol's girlfriend", the lady answered. 

A/n: That's all I have so far. Tune in for the next chapter to find out what will happen. Please do not flame me for what I've done. Enjoy the story and read the next one! Don't forget to review!  Thanks.


	6. Hurt inside not outside

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura  
  
A/n: Sorry for leaving you with a cliff-hanger the other time. I'll make it up here. Do you think my story is getting too predictable? I don't know, I'm only typing with the flow! :D By the way, about the paragraphing and conversation, I can't help it because I can't figure out how to do it. Lol! I suck! ^_^;  
  
"I'm Serenity Miles, Eriol's girlfriend", she said.  
  
Tomoyo gasped. She could feel a knife stabbing her heart. It was something that she never thought would happen here and now. All her hopes of getting with Eriol were dashed.  
  
"It was nice meeting you, Miss Miles", Tomoyo said.  
  
"Please call me Serenity or Serene. Miss Miles is far too formal", Serene answered.  
  
They shook hands and Tomoyo walked back into her room, shutting the door. She leaned on the door, holding her tears. She went to the bed and slept there all day.  
  
Knock! Knock! Tomoyo instantly woke up and got her robe. The door opened and Eriol came in with a tray in his hands. He walked towards the bed where Tomoyo was lying. He had a bowl of soup and a glass of water on the tray. Tomoyo sat up and looked outside. The sky was dark, it was already nightfall.  
  
"Sakura didn't want to wake you up, so I figured that I brought dinner up for you", Eriol said.  
  
"Thank you", Tomoyo answered.  
  
Eriol laid the tray on her lap and gave her the spoon. He found a chair and placed it next to her bed. He took a seat while he watched her eat. She slowly ate in silence. The only thing that was heard was the sound of spoon clinging on the bowl. Eriol looked at her and he felt funny.  
  
"You didn't tell me that you brought your girlfriend, Eriol", Tomoyo said.  
  
It took him by surprise.  
  
"I was going to introduce you to her but I guess you have already met her", he said.  
  
Tomoyo nodded her head and continue drinking her soup. There was another awkward silence. This time, Eriol excused himself to leave when he noticed that Tomoyo had a sudden grief in her aura. He couldn't help but wonder what is upsetting her. He gave her a nod and excused himself. Tomoyo thanked him and gave him a sweet smile.  
  
"Good night, Eriol-kun", Tomoyo said.  
  
"Good night to you too, Tomoyo-chan", he answered.  
  
Tomoyo woke up the next morning feeling much better that the night before. She cleaned up and changed into pair of low cute jeans and a mid-drift top. It was summer in Hong Kong and the heat was just nice. Tomoyo found her way down to the dining hall for breakfast. She met up with the others who were already at the table. Tomoyo met up with Yelan, Syaoran's mother. Everyone was sitting down, eating their breakfast which was 'dim sum', a Chinese breakfast delicacy. They were many kinds. The little dumplings were made and steamed in a special bamboo steamer. Then, the dumplings are either dipped in chilli oil sauce or bean curd sauce. Tomoyo enjoyed it very much. The last time she was in Hong Kong was quite some time ago when she was there to open her 'TND' outlet.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, I've got a favour to ask from you", Sakura said.  
  
Tomoyo looked up and looked at Sakura.  
  
"And that would be?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Would you sing for me and Syaoran at the wedding reception?" Sakura said.  
  
Tomoyo gasped, took a deep breath and started to squeal. Everyone started laughing at Tomoyo's style of agreement. Syaoran made a suggestion that Eriol played the piano as an accompaniment. It was agreed by everyone except the pianist and the singer. Sakura looked at both Eriol & Tomoyo. She nudged Syaoran to look at them.  
  
"What do you say, Eriol? Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Eriol and he looked back at her. Serenity saw this gesture and kept her cool. Then, both Eriol and Tomoyo nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Honey, what's wrong?" Serenity asked.  
  
Eriol patted her hand and smiled, assuring her that he was fine. Tomoyo stole a glance at Eriol and quickly went back to eating. She knew that deep inside, it was starting to hurt real badly. 'He doesn't need to know about', she thought.  
  
After breakfast, Sakura and Syaoran went out to meet their wedding planner. There was a slight problem with the venue and the traditional ceremonials events. They left Tomoyo and Eriol to prepare for the song. Wei showed them the music room, where they could both work on it. Serenity followed them. Tomoyo and Eriol decided to write a song for Sakura and Syaoran. Serenity watched them and noticed a very deep connection between the two. She recognised the signs and she knew what was going on. 'Tomoyo loves Eriol and vice versa but Eriol doesn't know about how he feels', she thought. Serenity was jealous but she didn't want to make a big fuss about it. Besides, she doesn't even know how she felt about Eriol. She had just been going out with him for a month and a half. She watched as Eriol and Tomoyo worked out the lyrics for the song that they were doing. 'Eriol, why are you so blind?' she thought. She excused herself and left the two to work on their own.  
  
  
  
"Do you think it will sound better if it was an octave higher?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol tried playing it on the piano and it sounded pretty good. The two have been working on it all day and they've just came up with two verses. The song was about how Sakura and Syaoran met, fell in love and found each other. While they worked, they also caught up on what they have both been up to. Eriol told Tomoyo about how he met Serenity and after he was done, there was a knock on the door. It was Sakura. Syaoran and her are back from the wedding planner's office.  
  
  
  
"So, how did the meeting go?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"The beach couldn't be booked, so we're having the English ceremony at the garden", Sakura answered.  
  
"English ceremony? How many ceremonies are you having?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Syaoran and I have decided that we are going to do all 3 ceremonies in that one day before we leave for out honeymoon the next morning", Sakura said.  
  
"Doesn't that mean you have to have an outfit change 3 times?" Tomoyo teased.  
  
Sakura nodded her head and smiled. Tomoyo and Eriol smiled at the very excited Sakura.  
  
  
  
It was the night of the wedding rehearsal dinner. There was a grand ball at the Li's mansion. Everyone flew in to be there at Sakura and Syaoran's wedding. Meilin, Yamazaki, Touya, Yukito, Reika, Naoko, Chiharu, Terada sensei and Kaho Mizuki were the few people that came. They were staying at the Li's mansion. The ball was held at the ballroom in the mansion. The whole setting was perfect. Tomoyo and Eriol had been working on the song and it was finally done. Serenity had been watching them both real closely and she figured that she will never be able to compete with what Tomoyo feels for Eriol. She decided that she would break up with Eriol after the wedding. During the song writing session, Serenity was always alone and Sakura would talk to her. One time, Serenity told her how she felt and even cried. Sakura told her that she should do what she wants to do.  
  
The dinner went good and everyone started to talk and dance. Syaoran and Sakura were the first couple to dance. They were followed by many other couples. Eriol asked Serenity to dance with him and she did. After that, she left with the excuse that she wasn't feeling very well. Then, Eriol spotted Tomoyo alone at the table, looking at her food. So, he asked her to dance with him and she accepted. They danced with the rhythm and beat. It was so graceful that when it ended, everyone clapped. Tomoyo felt the warmth and pain in her heart. She told Eriol that she didn't feel well, so she left. She went for a walk in the garden and found the fountain. There, she just felt so hurt but she couldn't express it. Everything inside was just too much to take. She couldn't keep it inside anymore but she didn't know what she could do.  
  
"Tomoyo- chan, please tell me what's wrong?" a voice said.  
  
She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. It was Eriol. She refused to turn around and face him. So, he walked up and forced her to face him. He forced it out of her. That was when Tomoyo just spilled everything out.  
  
"Can't you see, Eriol? I'm upset! I'm upset that you broke your promise to me! You made me fall for you and you just waltz away with someone new. What do you expect me to do, Eriol? What do you expect me to feel?" Tomoyo yelled out.  
  
In one swift moment, Eriol claimed her lips and she melted in his arms. Tears rolled down Tomoyo's cheek. He kissed her, waiting for a respond. It took a while but Tomoyo replied his kisses. Tears still fell.  
  
A/n: That's all folks. 


	7. This song Written by Eriol & Tomoyo

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS  
  
A/n: This is the lyrics for the song that Tomoyo and Eriol sing at the wedding reception. This is the result of the combined work of the two creative people. This piece is actually written by me and it's original. Read, review and tell me what do you think of it? Enjoy!  
  
*~*~* This Song *~*~*  
  
When they first met  
  
This song played in their heads  
  
It wasn't love at first sight  
  
But love still held them tight  
  
At that particular time  
  
When he had her in his mind  
  
She had someone else in her thoughts  
  
He didn't care, he still loved her lots  
  
  
  
So when they got together  
  
This song they will sing to each other  
  
It doesn't really matter  
  
For their love won't shatter  
  
This song they will sing forever  
  
This song they will sing together  
  
Things got complicated  
  
It got the frustrated  
  
He tells her his feelings  
  
And this song he sings  
  
  
  
He promised her his heart  
  
She didn't realize that she had the part  
  
Things got more confusing  
  
And this song she begins to sing  
  
This song will bring them together  
  
Now, forever and ever  
  
The heart is young and restless  
  
This song will bring them happiness  
  
For all that love could bring  
  
This song they will sing 


	8. The wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura  
  
A/n: Hello people! I am so sorry that I didn't update this as soon as possible. I had a lot of assignments due and I've been extremely busy. The worst part was I lost the whole document file that had this story in it and I have to do it all over again. The plot line doesn't change, it's still the same. This chapter is a bit more emotional, I think. I hope you like and enjoy this. Do not forget to review; my story is in your hands.  
  
  
  
Tears fell down her cheek as she felt Eriol's lips on hers. She pulled away and pushed him away from her. She took a step back and looked at him.  
  
"Are you crazy?! You've got a girlfriend who loves you. How can you be so selfish?" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
Eriol stood shock. He had never seen Tomoyo so upset before. Eriol walked towards her and touched her arm. Tomoyo was shaking. He touched her arm and rubbed it to calm her down. Tomoyo raised her arm and slapped him across the face before running to her room, in tears. Eriol stood there with the stinging pain in his heart and on his face. The scene that had just happened kept playing in his mind. 'What was she talking about? What promise?' he thought. He didn't understand why Tomoyo would be angry with him for having a girlfriend. He thought hard and tried as far as possible to remember. He had been so busy after he left Milan that he couldn't remember anything that happened. Eriol walked in circles to figure it out.  
  
Unbeknownst to him, there were a few people who had watched what happened from different places. Serenity watched the event happen from her room. Surprisingly, she didn't feel upset or jealous. She felt sorry for Tomoyo. Kaho was also one of the few people who were watching. She understands what had happened and she went to find and talk to Eriol. Sakura and Syaoran were also just watching from the balcony. They saw everything and now, Sakura is upset because Tomoyo is sad.  
  
"Honey, let them figure things out for themselves. We can't barge into their lives. They are old enough to know what they're doing", Syaoran said.  
  
Syaoran wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. He knows that Tomoyo is Sakura's closest and best friend. He could sense Sakura's upset feelings. He kissed her forehead and smiled at her.  
  
"I don't understand how Eriol could forget such an important thing", Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran sighed. He knew the reason why. He knew that Eriol had been real busy and he got sick every so often. Eriol had a lot of things in his mind that only Syaoran and Yamazaki knew about. One day Eriol just fainted in the middle of a meeting and that was when both Yamazaki and Syaoran found out what was wrong with him. Eriol made them promise that the news didn't go out to anyone. Syaoran felt trapped. He was lying to Sakura but he didn't want to break a trust. He just comforted Sakura more and led her to the room as they turn in for the night.  
  
  
  
Kaho went to look for Eriol at the fountain. Sure enough, he was there. He was circling the fountain. He was obviously thinking of Tomoyo. When he saw Kaho, he stopped. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her. Kaho looked at her ex-boyfriend. When she left him, he was still in the body of a thirteen year old. He grew after Sakura became the most powerful sorceress. Eriol still had magical powers but not as much as Sakura. Kaho admired Eriol's physical body. He was now tall, built and handsome. His dark blue eyes were mysterious and no longer hidden beneath the glasses that he wore when he was younger. He still had his hair the way it was before. That never changed. Kaho couldn't help but smile at the thought that Eriol is all grown up. Eriol considered Kaho as one of his confidant. She was the person that he would usually go to if he had any problems. He didn't keep any secrets from her besides the one thing that he refused to let anyone besides the people that already know to know about it. Kaho asked what happened and Eriol told her what she needs to know. Kaho told Eriol that he had been a fool for not realizing his feelings for Tomoyo.  
  
"It was so obvious. Everyone noticed it but no one said anything", Kaho said.  
  
Suddenly, it hit Eriol. 'She wore that ring that I gave her. Shit!' he thought. Guilt filled him all over and a pang of confusion crept together with the guilt.  
  
"Eriol, sort of your feelings before you do anything. You do not want to hurt more than one person at one time", Kaho said.  
  
Kaho hugged Eriol and left him to think on his own. She walked away and looked back constantly. She knew that he would make the right move, hopefully. She also knew that he was keeping something from her. She could feel it but she didn't say anything.  
  
  
  
The wedding commenced. All 3 ceremonies were performed. The Japanese, Chinese and English ceremonies took place in the Li mansion. Both Sakura and Syaoran loved every moment of it although they have to change three times. There were so many happy faces but there were also a few that were just masks. After all 3 ceremonies too place, the wedding reception was held at the garden. Both Tomoyo and Eriol made a speech for the lovely newlyweds. Tomoyo kept her distance away from Eriol. Whenever he walked near her, she walked away. However, they still performed the song that they wrote together. Everyone that attended was mesmerized by the song. After the performance, Sakura threw her bouquet of flower and it conveniently fell on Tomoyo's feet. She grabbed it and waved at Sakura. Sakura smiled at her friend, knowing that her friend is hurt but she tried to stay happy for her sake.  
  
The party ended and Serenity told Eriol that she wanted to talk to him. Eriol had a feeling that he knew what she was going to say to him. After a long walk, Serenity stopped and told him that she knew what happened between Tomoyo and him. Serenity told him that she doesn't even know her own feelings towards him and it doesn't feel right to still be in a relationship with him. Eriol was silent the whole time. He felt bad. Serenity hugged him and told him that things will be alright, all he has to do is just get Tomoyo back. He felt shocked that she's encouraging him. He felt his spirits going up. Serenity smiled at him and he smiled back. Then, Sakura came running towards Eriol. She didn't look happy.  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Eriol, Tomoyo's gone!" Sakura said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: That's all people. I shall update it when I get your reviews. I hope you follow the plot. Don't flame me! The story will get better soon, I promise. There are a few things for you to wonder though. What is wrong with Eriol? What's going to happen next? How are they going to get back together?  
  
The promises that my heart says I shall keep,  
  
My life might end soon if I sleep,  
  
Her love is all I need to live,  
  
For the moments and time left for me is still.  
  
-A part of poem that I created for Eriol to say-  
  
*You should be able to figure out what's wrong with Eriol from here* 


	9. Forgiven

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura  
  
A/n: I'm sorry for taking such a long time in posting this. I was lost in a circle of writer's block. I know it's a very lame excuse but anyways, continue reading and don't forget to review. Thank you for reviewing if you always do. I would just like to mention a quick thank you to all those who have reviewed especially my nice sister, DANI!!!!! So, continue with the story. Read and review please!  
  
*~* Continuation*~*  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Eriol, Tomoyo's gone!" Sakura shouted.  
  
Eriol felt his heart break into a million pieces. He let her slip and she's gone. Syaoran came running when he saw Sakura. Sakura had tears in her eyes. Syaoran immediately comforted her by holding her in his arms. Eriol looked around and stared into space thinking of Tomoyo, the woman that he had just let slip away. He felt terrible. When Sakura finally calmed down, they all went into Tomoyo's room where they found a note and a velvet blue box. Sakura read the note.  
  
  
  
*  
  
Dear Sakura & Syaoran,  
  
Congratulations on your wedding. I am so happy for you two. Finally, my matchmaking skills have brought the both of you together. Fine, I won't take all the matchmaking credits because Meilin-chan and Eriol-kun helped as well. Anyways, I need to leave for personal reasons. I'm so sorry that I couldn't be there with you guys for any longer than I already had. So, best wishes in you marriage life and have lots of babies. Don't forget, I get to be their godmother! Keep in touch! See you soon.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji  
  
**  
  
Sakura opened the box to see a pair of emerald necklaces. Both with Sakura and Syaoran's names engraved at the back of the heart locket. The couple looked at Eriol and then at each other.  
  
"Oh Eriol, don't worry. It's not your fault", Sakura said.  
  
Eriol looked at Sakura. Sakura went over and hugged him. She could feel that there's something wrong with Eriol because his aura was weakening too easily. Syaoran observed the way Eriol's aura was weakening as well. He prayed that Sakura didn't notice because he didn't want to lie to her if she asks him about Eriol.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
It's been a month since the wedding. Tomoyo is currently in Tokyo. She's still feeling sad about what happened in Hong Kong. Eriol was still in her mind and she could still feel his lips on hers. She was still in love with her but she also angry with him and herself for letting it happen. She knew that she was being selfish in running away from him instead of trying to solve the problem with him but she couldn't do it. At that time, running away was her best option. She couldn't get him out of his head. Eriol sent her messages and e-mails but she never replied them. The sight of Serenity and Eriol still haunted her mind. She couldn't help but feel betrayed when Eriol did not keep his promise to her. Tomoyo still wore the ring that he had given to her. The sapphire ring was still on her engagement finger, it never left her finger.  
  
"Miss Daidouji? Miss Daidouji? "A voice said.  
  
Tomoyo snapped out of her thoughts and looked around. She was in her office and her secretary was reading out her schedule through a video conference. She shook her head and looked at the screen.  
  
"I'm sorry about that. I just got a bit spaced out", Tomoyo apologized.  
  
"It's alright, Miss Daidouji. There will be a meeting today with your designer crew for the summer season collection at 3 pm. till then, you are free and after that you have no more appointments", her secretary said.  
  
"Thanks Helen. That is all', Tomoyo said.  
  
"Goodbye and have a nice day, Miss Daidouji", her secretary answered.  
  
Tomoyo switched off the television and left for lunch. In two days time, she will be flying to Vienna, Austria, to see meet her mother. Then, she would be flying to Florida to open another on of her 'TND' outlets. Tomoyo's life became more hectic by the day. She made it that way to forget about Eriol but she knew that it didn't work. It only made her feel more vulnerable each day. 'I miss him and I love him yet, I hate him', she thought.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Yamazaki! Get the pills from the second drawer on your left, quick!" Syaoran shouted. Syaoran held onto Eriol and carried him to the couch. Yamazaki went searching for the pills. When he found it, he ran to Eriol with a glass of water in his hands. Eriol was weak and blood flowed out of his nostrils. He felt faint. Yamazaki and Syaoran helped him take his medicine and let him lied down. Eriol's secretary got a cold towel and placed it on his forehead. Eriol seemed to have calmed down. He closed his eyes and rested. Syaoran and Yamazaki decided to get him back to his apartment where Nakuru and Spinel Sun was. Yamazaki only knew Nakuru as Eriol's maid; he didn't know who Spinel Sun was. Both Yamazaki and Syaoran got Eriol into his room. Syaoran told Nakuru what happened and told her to make sure that Eriol takes his medicine. Then, Syaoran and Yamazaki left.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, he's getting worse by the day", Yamazaki said.  
  
Syaoran concentrated on the road while he listened to Yamazaki talk. He knew that Yamazaki was right. As long as Eriol doesn't fine the suitable bone marrow and suitable blood, he'll eventually pass on.  
  
"We can't do anything but pray for him", Syaoran said.  
  
"We can. We could get all of our friends to have a check on whether they are suitable or not", Yamazaki suggested.  
  
"Yamazaki, we can't do that", Syaoran said.  
  
"Why not, Syaoran? Eriol is dying! He has less than a year to live. His white cells are eating him up alive. How can you tell me that we can't?!" Yamazaki yelled out.  
  
Syaoran stopped the car and shook Yamazaki by his collar.  
  
"Yamazaki! Calm down! It is not my choice to keep it to ourselves! Eriol wants to keep it a secret! You're not the only one worried about him. I am too! Do you think that I don't know that he has a short time to live? I want to tell Sakura about it but I can't, why? Cause Eriol made us promise that we won't tell anyone. If we can't do it for him, what else can we do?!" Syaoran yelled back.  
  
Yamazaki calmed down and looked out the window. Syaoran continued driving. The two friends remained silent on the rest of the way. They were both thinking of Eriol's condition and how they both wanted to tell the others so badly. Syaoran wanted to tell the others especially Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Eriol woke up feeling very bad. He knew that he was weak from his illness, leukemia. It was an inevitable disease. He might be one of the most powerful sorcerers in the world but even he can't avoid death or illness. Nakuru and Spinel Sun were busy running around the house making him soup and rushing him to take his medicine. He smiled at the thought of both of his creations being so responsible. Nakuru even stopped getting Spinel on a high with sugar. Spinel stopped teasing Nakuru. It made him feel relieved to see them both like that. He knew that they would be able to look after themselves even without him. Eriol knew that one day or another, everyone has to know about him. The first step was that he called Syaoran and Yamazaki to tell the others about his illness. Eriol had no more hope in himself. He had lost hope of finding the suitable bone marrow and suitable blood. He had completely given up everything. The only person that he wants so badly to see again is Tomoyo Daidouji, the woman that stole his heart and the love of his life. As he thought of her, pain struck him and blood flowed out of his nostrils. Then, he blacked out and fainted.  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
From: sakura_kinomoto@hotmail.com  
  
To: Tomoyo_daidouji@yahoo.com  
  
Subject: Eriol  
  
Dear Tomoyo,  
  
It's been a long time since I've spoken to you. I feel like I need to tell you what is going on. Syaoran just told me the most horrible news. Eriol is diagnosed with leukemia and he needs a donor of the suitable bone marrow and blood. Tomoyo-chan, I know that you still felt very betrayed with Eriol not keeping his promise but at least come and see him. He needs you, Tomoyo. He has given up in everything but one thing, you. He didn't want anyone to know about it until one day he decided that it is best for people to know. Tomoyo-chan, listen to me and come to see him. I beg you, please. You're his only hope.  
  
Sakura.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Tomoyo booked the first ticket to England after she read the e-mail that Sakura had sent to her. Every hatred feeling that she felt for Eriol left and was replaced with an overwhelming feeling of love and sympathy. She cried her way while she packed. She couldn't help but feel sad. She knew that if she was being selfish, he would pass away anytime and that would make her feel guilty. The least she could do is see him.  
  
'Eriol-kun, I'm coming. Please wait for me', she prayed in her mind.  
  
Honk! Honk! The taxi arrived and Tomoyo rushed out with her bags. The taxi took her to the airport and there, she got onto her flight and left for England. She had on the two rings that Eriol had given her. Both promise rings was on her engagement finger. Tears flowed down her cheek and the thoughts of Eriol flowed in her mind. She forgave him for every mistake that he did. The only important thing was that she see him, check whether her bone marrow is suitable for him or not and be there with him.  
  
  
  
*~* to be continued*~*  
  
A/n: Enjoy it! Read and review! 


	10. Sadness as it comes

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura  
  
A/n: I'm trying to post this story as soon as I can but I was afraid that people would start flaming me because it's getting sad by the moment. Trust me people, this one gets sadder. So, enjoy it. I love you all for the deeds you have all done for me and that includes reviewing my story. God bless you all.  
  
*~* Continuation*~*  
  
  
  
Ding Dong! Ding Dong!  
  
'Who could it be at the door at this hour?' Nakuru thought as she raced down the hallway to the main door. When Nakuru got to the door and opened it, she was shocked to see the person at the door. The person looked back at her with a smile on her face.  
  
"Kaho-san?" Nakuru said.  
  
The figure smiled and Nakuru invited her in. The two went into the living room. Spinel Sun also appeared and he was also shocked to see Kaho in their living room. Nakuru made some tea and brought it into the living room.  
  
"Mizuki-san, what are you doing here at such an hour?" Nakuru asked.  
  
Kaho sipped her tea and held her cup.  
  
"I heard about Eriol and I got here immediately to see him", Kaho answered.  
  
Nakuru and Spinel Sun looked at each other.  
  
"How is he? How is he doing nowadays?" Kaho asked.  
  
"He isn't doing very well. He tried to hide his pain but we could feel his aura weakening by the day. He's dying inside because he misses Mistress Tomoyo. We heard what happened at Mistress Sakura's wedding. Ever since Mistress Tomoyo left that night, he's practically lost himself", Nakuru answered.  
  
Kaho nodded her head.  
  
"By Christmas, Master Eriol would either live or die. Until today, he still hasn't found the suitable donor for the blood and the bone marrow", Spinel said.  
  
Kaho's face fell. She thought that he had more time than that.  
  
"By Christmas?" Kaho asked.  
  
Both Nakuru and Spinel Sun nodded their heads. The three discussed about Eriol for another few more hours until another person rang the doorbell. This time, it was none other than Sakura and Syaoran. Yue and Kero were there as well. Nakuru and Spinel were shocked but they still invited them in.  
  
"Master Syaoran and Mistress Sakura, welcome. We weren't expecting people to come tonight or in a matter of speaking, morning", Spinel said.  
  
The four were surprised to see Kaho there as well. The group discussed about Eriol until it was about 4 in the morning. Then, another ring was heard from the door bell. Nakuru went to get the door. This time, she was absolutely shocked.  
  
"Nakuru, who is it?" Sakura asked.  
  
When Nakuru didn't answer, everyone came out. All of them looked at the figure in shock.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura said, under her breath.  
  
* *  
  
  
  
Tomoyo walked into the house and everyone filled her about Eriol's condition. Tomoyo felt like buildings filled with guilt had just hit her body and mind. Nakuru and Spinel brought everyone to their rooms. Tomoyo told them that she wanted to see Eriol so they brought her to their master's room.  
  
"There's an armchair just next to his bed, feel free to sit on it", Nakuru said.  
  
Tomoyo nodded her head and walked into the room, silently. The room was large and it was dark. The mansion was of 18th century European design and it stayed that way. Tomoyo made her way to Eriol's bed. Her heard broke into a million pieces when she saw Eriol's pale face. His face had always been fair but now, it's pale. Tears filled Tomoyo's eyes as she saw Eriol's condition. It was too hard for her to accept. It was just far too hard to accept it. She felt so helpless and useless. She wished so badly that she could do something but she can't. So, she did the only thing that she could do and that was cry.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Eriol woke up with the feeling of another person in his room. The aura was familiar and he could hardly believe himself. He opened his eyes just to see Tomoyo Daidouji sleeping on the armchair just next to his bed. He was filled with so many emotions that he didn't know which one to follow. He sat up and touched Tomoyo's face just to make sure that she was really there. When he felt her face, he continued tracing her jaw line. She was beautiful, enchanting and elegant to him. She was his life. The next thing he noticed was the two rings on her engagement finger. It was the two promise rings that he had given her including his words of promises. One out of the two promises, he wasn't able to keep. His fingers left her face but he continued to stare at his angel who was right in front of him.  
  
'It's a funny thing that she comes to see me on my death bed but at least she's here', he thought.  
  
That was when Tomoyo stirred. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Dark azure eyes met amethyst eyes and they continued to look into each other. Neither of them moved. They stared into each other's eyes trying to read each other's minds. Both of them were trying to look for the words to say but nothing came out. Tears fell down Tomoyo's cheek and Eriol wiped it off. Slowly, he kissed both of her cheeks before kissing her lips. The promise rings glowed brightly as they kissed. Neither on of them broke apart unless they really needed to. After that, they laid in each other's arms as they watched the sun rise into the skies to greet the brand new day.  
  
* * * *  
  
"So, what's going to happen, doctor?" Sakura asked. Sakura, Syaoran, Kaho, Tomoyo, Eriol, Yamazaki and Chiharu were at the hospital. They were all there to have a check up on whether they were suitable donors or not. The results were out and the doctor was holding it. Unfortunately, the results were all negative. None of them were suitable.  
  
"Mr. Hiragizawa, I'm sorry to tell you that it is best for you to prepare for the worst. You have a very small chance of finding a donor because there are also other people on the list that needs the bone marrow. I am very sorry but at this point, there's nothing much that I could do", the doctor said.  
  
Everyone looked at each other in disappointment. They all left the hospital. Eriol thanked Yamazaki and Chiharu for coming. He also told them to tell Reika and Naoko that he appreciates them trying for him too. Then, Yamazaki and Chiharu left. Ever since the day everyone arrived, Eriol felt much better and he took the whole gang touring in London. They spent the whole week together with no worries, at least not for some. After Yamazaki and Chiharu left, the group sent Kaho to the airport. She was leaving because she felt that she had nothing to do anymore. She was no longer needed.  
  
"Kaho-san, thank you for coming", Eriol said, smiling.  
  
Kaho smiled back at him as she remembered their little talk the previous night. She tried as far as possible not to cry as he hugged her.  
  
*~* FLASHBACK *~*  
  
"You knew that you were going to die, didn't you?" Kaho asked.  
  
Eriol leaned into his seat and closed his eyes. It was very late at night and the two were up talking. Eriol nodded his head to Kaho's question.  
  
"You told us because you knew that all of us would come and see you on the same night", Kaho continued.  
  
Eriol nodded his head again.  
  
"Why?" Kaho asked.  
  
Eriol breathed in.  
  
"Because I wanted to see you all for the one last time before I die", Eriol said.  
  
Kaho looked at Eriol.  
  
"Even the plum blossom? You promised her forever, Eriol. What's to become of her? How is she going to handle it?" Kaho asked.  
  
Eriol looked at Kaho straight in the eye.  
  
"Yes, I've promised her forever. I told her that I would love her even if I'm no longer in flesh and blood. It would probably be better if she didn't see me die, Kaho", he said.  
  
Then, Eriol stood up and went to get a package on his table. He came back and gave the package to Kaho.  
  
"Send this to Tomoyo when you see shooting stars falling on Christmas night. That would be the night that I pass on", Eriol said.  
  
Kaho hugged Eriol and took the package.  
  
"Promise me that you will, Kaho? Do me this one last favour", Eriol said.  
  
"I promise you that I will", Kaho said.  
  
  
  
*~* END OF FLASHBACK *~*  
  
  
  
The group watched as Kaho left. Eriol held Tomoyo's hand in his. She looked at him and he smiled at her. Syaoran and Sakura did the same. They were only waiting for moments before Eriol would make the next move. He had told them that this would be the last time that he sees them before Christmas. He told them that no one would be able to find him when he's gone. He made them promise that they would not search for him and they did. Tomoyo was struck the hardest by this. She put on a brave front that she would accept it but inside her heart was so torn apart. She could only keep the memories of him with her nothing else and that made her feel hell. Eriol promised her forever and somehow, she knew that he would break that promise too. Eriol knew what she was thinking. 'Tomoyo, ashiteru. I love you now and forever', he said in his heart, praying that she would believe him and one day maybe, he would come back to see her again.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~* to be continued *~*  
  
A/n: Read and review people! Enjoy the story. Tell me how's the plot getting to you? Do you understand it? If you do, good on you! :D REVIEW!!REVIEW!! 


	11. The heart breaks again

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura  
  
A/n: Thank you so much for your reviews people! I am so thankful to all of you because you have brought me to write this much. Thank you so much. This chapter is for all of you. I am going to use some words from a reviewer of mine by the name of Eevetta. Thank you for the lovely suggestion. :D This chapter is inspired by one of the Chinese movie that I was watching where this blind and mute guy dies and returns as a ghost. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
  
  
*~* continuation *~*  
  
Eriol left after the week that he spent with everyone he knew. Tomoyo woke up that morning to an empty room. She went looking for him but he was already gone. That morning, everyone left to go back to their normal lives. Tomoyo went back to Tokyo. She cried tears when she was on the plane. Painful flashback of memories hit her like a speeding bullet train.  
  
*** Flashbacks ***  
  
"Ohayo, watashi wa Eriol Hiragizawa" (Good morning, I'm Eriol Hiragizawa)  
  
"I promise you that I'll always be here for you"  
  
"Did you know that meteor showers are also the tears of heaven?"  
  
"Daidouji-san, I thought you had forgotten me already"  
  
"Ashiteru Tomoyo"  
  
"Wear this ring and I'll always find you"  
  
"I love you, Tomoyo"  
  
"I will always love you no matter spirit or soul. I will forever have you in my heart and in my soul. Promise me that you'll remember me too? Promise me that you'll move on with life without forgetting who I am?"  
  
"I want all you to promise me that you'll never search for me when I'm gone"  
  
"I love you now, forever and always. I can promise you that and I will always keep it here in my heart"  
  
  
  
*** End of flashback***  
  
Tears fell down her cheeks as she looked out the window. Her heart felt broken over and over again. Emotions stirred up wildly inside her already broken heart.  
  
"Eriol Hiragizawa, I'll be waiting for you to come back to me. I know you will, some day", she whispered to herself in hope and in prayer.  
  
* *  
  
  
  
Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Soon, Christmas eve was here. The day that Tomoyo dreaded was here. For those few months, Tomoyo tried her hardest to forget about the night that would take Eriol's life away. She even threw away the promise rings that he had given to her into the sea in hopes that Eriol would bring it back to her. She knew it wouldn't happen but she still went for it. She knew that it was impossible yet, hopes springs eternal.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Sakura and Syaoran spent their Christmas with Clow's creations in Tomoeda. They were also dreading the day. Kero and Yue took the news extremely bad while Nakuru and Spinel Sun just took it rather bad. To Kero and Yue, it was as though Clow was dying all over again. They didn't want to relive the memory of his death. It was a devastating moment for all. There was news about meteor showers happening tonight around the world. Kero told Sakura that on the night of Clow's death there were also meteor showers around the world. Yue explained that it was a sign of sadness from the heavens above.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Ring Ring! Ring Ring! Tomoyo ran to the phone and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" she answered.  
  
"Daidouji-san, its Mizuki-sensei here. I'm just about two blocks away from your place. I have something from Eriol. I'll just drop it off and I'll be on my way", Kaho said.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you then", Tomoyo replied.  
  
Tomoyo waited for Kaho to come. Kaho sounded very eager to drop off the thing that she had of Eriol .Tomoyo was nervous. It was almost close to Christmas. It was just about two hours from Christmas and from the meteor showers. The thought of the moment clutched Tomoyo's heart. She was still unable to accept that Eriol was really going to die. It was hard to accept the fact that a loved one will pass on.  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Tomoyo wiped away her tears and went straight to the door. As expected, Kaho was there. Tomoyo invited her in but Kaho declined. She handed out the package to Tomoyo.  
  
"Eriol wanted you to have this", Kaho said, giving Tomoyo the package.  
  
"Thank you, Mizuki-sensei", Tomoyo said.  
  
"I better be going. Have a merry Christmas, Daidouji-san", Kaho said, smiling.  
  
"Goodbye Mizuki-sensei and thank you for dropping this off", Tomoyo answered.  
  
Kaho left and Tomoyo stared at the package for some time. Then, she opened it. It was a video tape with the title 'Ashiteru Tomoyo'. Tomoyo couldn't hold the tears anymore. She slip the tape into her VCR machine and pressed play. She waited as she watched the television screen. She was later greeted by Eriol on the screen.  
  
"Hello Tomoyo. By the time you watch this, I'm most likely to have passed on. By watching this video, I want you to know that I love you more than I've ever loved anything else. Continue watching this video, love"  
  
Images of Tomoyo and Eriol played. From every moment they were together. Flashes from the first moment they met to the times Tomoyo fell into depression played. Scenes of Eriol comforting Tomoyo also flashed.  
  
"Did I ever told you that when I first started comforting you, I also started falling in love with you?"  
  
Pictures and scenes of the events that happened in Milan also showed up.  
  
"I'll never forget the moments we shared in Milan. I know I've broken some of my promises but I'll try as far as I can to accomplish it all over again somehow. Believe me Tomoyo, I will somehow"  
  
Tears fell down her cheeks. His voice broke her soul. The images tormented her so badly.  
  
"Eriol, why do you have to keep making promises that you cannot keep?!" Tomoyo yelled out.  
  
She covered her mouth and cried.  
  
"Tomoyo, please understand that life must go on. I know I made you promise that you'll never forget me. It was a selfish of me to do so. It's just not right. If you do find someone else that you think you can love, go for it. Let go of me when you need to. Staying sad is the same as giving up, live your life to the fullest and always have hope. Hold the person you love close to your heart and never forget them, and they will always be with you even from the after life. Hold me close and I will be forever yours"  
  
  
  
The last few scenes were the events during the wedding. The dance, the song and the photography session. She still kept the picture of Eriol and her during the [photography session when he had his arms around her and the two were smiling. Then, Eriol was alone on his dark red armchair.  
  
"Look out the window for me, Tomoyo. Be my eyes to the tears of heaven for me tonight. Remember, I'll always be watching you and I'll always love you", Eriol said.  
  
That was when it ended. Tomoyo walked out to the balcony and watched the meteor showers. She could not stop crying.  
  
"ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA! If you are hearing me right now, I want to let you know that I hate you for leaving me here all alone by myself again!!! I can't believe you're doing this to me again. Eriol-kun..." Tomoyo yelled out.  
  
She fell on her knees and cried for her loved on. Sobs were heard and tears were cried. Her heart still felt broken all over again to know that her loved one is gone. Silence prevailed and yet, sobs were heard again and again.  
  
Tears still fell from both the heaven and the goddess.  
  
  
  
*~* to be continued *~*  
  
  
  
A/n: Review: D Thanks for the support. Review more! 


	12. End of the Promises

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura  
  
A/n: I would like to say a very big thank you to all of you nice people who have reviewed my story. Without you, I am nothing and this story is nothing. This story has finally come to an end and I hope you would be nice and review the story for me. It's not everyday that an author writes a story, posts it, gets nice reviews and finishes her story. This story is my first complete ExT story and I've only got you guys to thank. Thank you again.  
  
  
  
*My Gratitude and appreciation goes to: *  
  
Danski  
  
Finalyinyang  
  
Bishounen Lovah  
  
BlueBerryAngel  
  
Silverwing  
  
Kitsune  
  
Eriol's bear  
  
Seyanaidni  
  
Raven  
  
And to all who had reviewed and I do not have their names here. Thank you.  
  
  
  
*Bows to all her reviewers*  
  
  
  
*~*Continuation*~*  
  
  
  
After Christmas morning, Tomoyo flew to Milan for New Year's Eve. She had a feeling that it might do her some good. Tears stop falling completely. Life must still of on with or without Eriol. True, he was the love of her life but life must still go on. She will never forget him. She will always keep him in her heart. Sakura called her on Christmas morning to check on her. Tomoyo told Sakura about the video tape. That morning was a sad one but still, it's in the past. "Attention all passengers, please put on your safety belts. We will be landing shortly, thank you", the air stewardess announced through the intercom. Tomoyo put on her safety glass and her seat belt. She looked at her watch for the time. She had an appointment with Vincent, one of the leaders of her designer crew in Milan. She had the appointment about 3 hours after her flight. That gave her enough time to dump her stuff at her apartment and time to change her clothes.  
  
  
  
*  
  
"Miss Daidouji, I think we are done for the night. We will see you in 3 weeks time to confirm the designs for out autumn collection", Vincent said.  
  
Vincent was gay and one of Tomoyo's confidants in Milan. It was almost midnight and she was really tired. The whole team had been working for almost 7 hours straight with only dinner as a break.  
  
"Thank you so much for being here guys. Not everybody would work after- hours", Tomoyo said,  
  
The crew laughed with her and hugged her. Then, they left her office. Tomoyo stayed to pack up her desk since her secretary was not around. Carefully, she piled up all the designs into a folder. She made herself a cup of coffee and spent about an hour looking at the designs. The autumn collection was huge because 'TND' was well known for their back to school styles for both teenagers and kids. The latest trend nowadays was plaid skirts, tartans and kilts. Tomoyo made it in a way that they were different from other designers. She did some redesigning for some of the designs till it was really late at night.  
  
About 5 hours later, Tomoyo was prepared to go home. She left a message on her secretary's desk saying that she would not be in the office unless she was needed. She packed up all her things and placed the folders back into the shelves. She managed 7 folders, her bag and her suitcase with two hands. Tomoyo yawned as she made her way to the elevator. There were people working on shifts but not many. They greeted Tomoyo as she walked past them. Tomoyo made her way to the car park. There, she had trouble managing the things in her hands while she was looking for her keys. Some of the folders fell and papers scattered. Tomoyo bent down to pick them all. That was when she noticed a design of a rose sapphire ring. 'How did this get here?' she though. She recognized it as on of Eriol's designs but how did it turned up in on of her folders. She quickly gathered the papers and put them into the proper folders before driving back to her apartment.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
  
It was the night before New Year's Eve. Tomoyo spent her whole day free from work. She even gave all her staff a day off. She went all around Milan with her friend, Vincent and his boyfriend, Gerald. The three went sightseeing around Milan. All the placed reminded her of Eriol. They were all memories. She felt sad but she was getting used to it. She was at her mourning stage. She still couldn't' accept his death but she refused to show it to anyone. The night of Christmas Eve brought all of her tension out and she couldn't' cry anymore. Gerald and Vincent invited Tomoyo to come along to the opera with them and she accepted. They were going to watch the Marriage of Figaro by Mozart. Tomoyo felt like going just for the fun of it. Gerald and Vincent were going to pick her up at around 7.30 pm. Tomoyo started preparing herself from 3pm. She had manicures and pedicures at one of the spas in the city. Then, she got back home and got dressed. She had on a simple plain black bareback dress that hugged her hips and showed off her tall and lean figure.  
  
Ding dong! Ding dong!  
  
Tomoyo rushed to the door with her handbag. She opened the door and greeted Vincent and Gerald. Vincent smiled at her and complimented her looks. Then, they left for the opera.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Ring ring! Ring ring!  
  
"Hello, this is Tomoyo Daidouji on the line. I am not in at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as possible"  
  
Beep!  
  
"Hey dear, its mom here. I'll be coming to Milan in a couple of days after New Year's Day to see you. I'll be on flight VA 071 and I'll be arriving at 5pm. I'll see you then, dear. Bye"  
  
Beep!  
  
  
  
Tomoyo woke up with the sound of her mother's voice on the answering machine. She looked at her clock. It was about 12 in the afternoon. 'Gosh, I've overslept', she thought. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash up. Then, she slipped into a nice blue top and white jeans. After that, she made her bed and cleaned up the house. She even made herself a cup of hot chocolate. 'New Year's eve tonight will be the night that I will start a new life with a new year. It's only been 6 days and I've already missed you like you've died ages ago, Eriol-kun. How am I going to cope?' she thought.  
  
  
  
Through out the day. She cleaned up her apartment and relaxed. After doing all those stuff, she drove to the beach to relax. She had a lot in mind. It was a yea that she'll never forget. For so many years, she had lost contact with her closest friends in Tomoeda and she met them back because of Eriol. He was the one who brought Sakura and her together after so long. It was rather hard to believe that he was gone. As she walked on the sandy beach, she saw many couples passing by. Most of the couples smiled at her while the others were just too caught up in their own little world. Then, something shiny caught her eye. She bent down and picked it up to have a better look at it. It was a silver ring and it had words engraved to it.  
  
"Amigos para siempre", Tomoyo read out.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened. She slid the ring on her finger and it fitted perfectly. The ring was hers. It was one of the promise rings that she had thrown into the sea. It hit her so badly. If that ring was here, where's the other one?  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
After about three hours of trying to find the other promise ring, Tomoyo gave up and drove to a local café to have lunch. She ordered a cup of lemon tea and a slice of apple pie. As she waited for her order, she looked at the rig intensely. Her thoughts strayed when she noticed a young man with dark navy blue hair with sunglasses drinking his tea. He put in two slices of lemon and half a packet of sugar before stirring it. Tomoyo couldn't believe her eyes. For a moment, she thought it was Eriol but then a woman came up to the man and he took off his sunglasses before kissing her. That was when Tomoyo felt disappointed. She still couldn't accept the fact that Eriol was dead. For some magical reason, she still believe that he was alive somewhere. 'Eriol-kun, I miss you', she thought in mind and prayer.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Tomoyo spent the time after that driving around the streets of Milan. She went round and round the city for a long time until it was pretty dark. Unexpectedly, she drove down the streets that Eriol had brought her when they had just came back the orchestra last time. She relived the memory of the event. She went to get sushi from the same Japanese restaurant that they had take outs before. She ate her sushi while she drove. On the radio, there were dedications being called out. She listened as people made dedications to their loved ones. She continued driving until she reached a junction that would bring her either to the city or the hilltop spot where Eriol had once brought her. 'What a coincidence, ne?' she thought. She remembered what Kero would always tell Sakura.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"There's no coincidence, only inevibilities", Kero said.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
'Kero's right. This is a sign. I know it's impossible for him to still be alive, but hope still springs eternal', Tomoyo thought. She went for the junction that would bring her to the hilltop spot. Then, on the radio, someone made a dedication.  
  
"I would like to tell my darling that it wasn't a coincidence in meeting you, it was an inevibility in knowing you. You know who you are, come to our special place. I'll be waiting there for you to fulfill my broken promises", the dedicator said.  
  
For some reason, Tomoyo felt like it was to her. The voice sounded familiar. She made herself believe that it was possible that Eriol might be up there at the hill. She wanted it to happen just so badly that she would give everything she had to make it happen. It was about a 10 minute drive to the hill top. There, Tomoyo saw a very familiar car and the number plate was familiar as well. Tomoyo stepped out of her car and walked to the car but no one was there. The person was standing in front of the car. Slowly, the person turned around. Tomoyo gasped and tears started to form in her eyes. It was Eriol. They stood apart and stared at each other. Slowly, tears began to fell. Then, Eriol walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tomoyo for hurting you. I am so sorry for everything I did to you. Gomen nasai, Tomoyo-san. I never meant to put you through all that", Eriol whispered.  
  
Tomoyo cried even harder on his chest. Then, she started hitting him.  
  
"How could you kill me like that?! Did you know how I felt when you sent me that tape? I thought you were dead. I was so ready to forget us and everything. I was even going to ask Syaoran's mother to erase my memory of everything. How could you...? Just how would you do that to me....?" Tomoyo cried.  
  
Eriol wrapped his arms possessively around Tomoyo, not letting her go. He whispered words of apologies to calm her down.  
  
"I told you that I would come back to you and try to fulfill my promises to you. Here I am, Tomoyo and this time, I'll never leave you again", he said.  
  
Tomoyo cried harder. Eriol leaned in and kissed her. Tears of joy and happiness fell down her cheeks. Tomoyo finally felt complete. Her heart was overwhelmed with happiness. Then, they broke apart for air. Eriol still had his arms around her.  
  
"Just to tell me that I'm not dreaming. Tell me how exactly did you escape death?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I met an old friend at the hospital by the name of Serenity Miles. She was my nurse and she was my donor. No Tomoyo, you are not dreaming. I am really here for you and I promise that I'll never ever leave you again", Eriol said,  
  
Then, he slipped a ring on her finger. It was the other promise ring that she couldn't find. Her eyes widened.  
  
"This was my old promise to you that we would be together if we met under the same circumstances but...."  
  
He stopped and slipped another ring on her finger. This ring was the result of the design that he did. It was the rose sapphire ring with diamonds as its petals and a large sapphire stone in the middle.  
  
"This one is my proposal ring to you asking you to marry me with the promise that my heart will always love you and no one else", he said.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened. She squealed and hugged Eriol immediately.  
  
"Tomoyo Daidouji, will you marry me?" Eriol said.  
  
Tomoyo looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Yes I will, Eriol Hiragizawa. Yes indeed I will", Tomoyo answered.  
  
Eriol held her in his arms as the New Year came to life. It was indeed a new year of a new life.  
  
  
  
And the best part was.....  
  
Promises were kept and not broken anymore.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~* the End *~*  
  
  
  
A/n: I hope you all enjoyed that fic. It took me some time but I did manage to finish it. I would like to thank all of you again for being so nice to me and reading this fic. Again for one last time, review the story for me. Your reviews are very well appreciated. Thank you.  
  
  
  
*~* Angel-hiragizawa32*~* 


End file.
